Love Comes In The Most Unexpected Way
by Irislove99
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro is the crown Prince of kingdom Jusanbantai & Kurosaki Karin is the princess of the rival nation Jubantai. Karin is betrothed to certain someone...Still they are destined to meet. How? You gotta read for that ;) Medieval AU [Hitsugaya X Karin, Yuzu X Grimmjow, Rangiku X Gin, Rukia X Renji hinted ]
1. Chapter 1

_**Love comes in the most unexpected way**_

Chapter:1

Prologue

Once upon a time, there were many small and large nations in Japan. The the-then geographical boundaries were not at all similar to our modern maps. At that time many nations were raising their heads, some were well established,while some other were falling into pieces.'Kishu' was one of the most well developed kingdoms in Japan .it carried fertile lands, favorable weather for agriculture, forests bearing soft wood, countless waterways connecting with other kingdoms,suitable conditions for business- overall a golden economy. But as we know nothing in this world lasts forever. So the kingdom of Kishu broke into 13 small nations which were everfighting for own dominance. After 200 years of war, peace came when the only 4 surviving nations which were GOBANTAI( 5th nation), ROKUBANTAI(6th nation), JUBANTAI(10th nation), & JUSANBANTAI(13th nation) agreed to a "Peace Treaty". Abiding by the treaty no nation even really attacked each other but JUBANTAI & JUSANBANTAI were rival nations as their economy was dependent upon waterways most ( most of the waterways of Kishu was now under these 2 nations,so they were rivals in business). ROKUBANTAI having fertile lands were peaceful in its own pace. But Gobantai neither had fertile lands nor the waterways so their weak economy made their nation weak as well as envious of the other three.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shock

" ~Karin-chan….,don't make such a gloomy face. You're going to be a bride in 3 days" Yuzu, the speaker pouted cutely. However the other party only sighed. "Come-on Karin-chan, just think of him…his gorgeous face, his eyes & those spiky hair….awww so handsome!" Yuzu shut her eyes off in excitement.

"well thinking of him makes me gloomy Yuzu. You better get it now." The 17-year old black haired beauty then left the room leaving her twin alone.

The Jubantai nation was now very cheerful. Especially the King Ishin Kurosaki. He arranged his elder daughter's marriage with his very valiant General Grimmjow . The crown prince Ichigo & Grimmjow had been good sparing partners for years. They even taught Karin sword-fighting, horse riding and Ichigo as her teacher she was now an excellent fighter. Sometimes General Ikkaku and General Yumichika lose their sword in-front of , the princess of Jubantai was a beautiful gracious lady but rather different in many ways than other ladies of these days. Her way of thinking ,knowledge in various aspects, fighting skill was something other "ladies" really lacked.

But the princess could not bring herself together after hearing about the marriage her father, the king of Jubantai arranged for her. Some 7 or 8 years ago Grimmjow came to Jubantai and soon proved himself to be a talented fighter. It was no wonder he was the General of Jubantai army. Her father trusted this man enough to give his darling daughter.

Still, something was shaking Karin from inside. She was visibly irritated.

 _I can't accept this. I can't marry someone I have no feelings for. I must speak with father_.

Karin was walking through the balcony. Then she noticed something odd. _Why is everything so calm. Where the hell are the guards! Those lazy bastards…I must teach them a lesson_. But the more she neared her father's room, the more the silence grew. It was so soothing, serene and tranquil, she almost thought it like the calm before storm. Suddenly her sixth sense told her to worry, and she did. She rushed open the door.

What she saw was the last thing she had ever imagined in her scariest dreams. The king was lying in bed, as if sleeping peacefully. But his body was drenched with fresh blood. And her fiancée gripping a sharp knife, red drops dripping from it.

Karin froze where she stood. " What an unexpected visit my princess!"Grimmjow mocked her."Had you something bothering? You can speak with your husband-to-be instead. You see the person you want to speak with is resting and will never wake up" He smirked mischievously. The next moment he flashed behind Karin , roughly untied her hair, threw off her hairpin and whispered to her ear "Or rather is the princess now afraid of me?"

His hot breath behind her hair gave chills through her spine and it finally made her realize what just happened In the earth _. I have to move my legs. If I don't get out now he will kill me too._ And she pushed Grimmjow off herself with massive force and rushed out of the room.

"I am going to eliminate her", a black figure comes out from the shadow .

"Don't rush things up, Tousen-san" Grimmjow said with an evil smirk in face " I have something in mind."

Thanks for reading. this is my first fanfiction and yeah i am a clumsy writer. ;) next update will be soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Escape

She was running...too shocked and mentally shaken to even cry. Her mind was blurry with dark thoughts. Twelve years ago she lost her mother, but this was not how she prepared herself for another storm. In fact she never saw it coming.

 _That bustard! Father trusted him to make him my fiance...and he betrayed us! Why the hell did he do that for? Just for Crown? No way he can be king because...wait ICCHI-NII !_ Karin was already rushing to her brother's room. When she got there she saw her brother basking the moonlight and gazing the stars in front of the fountain of his private garden.

'Ichi-nii..'her voice was shaking. 'Karin' Ichigo looked up and saw the terrified look in Karin's eyes.'What brings you here at this hour...you look distraught' Ichigo said in a very concerned tone.

Tears were now refusing to go back and silently flowed down her grey eyes. Ichigo quickly pulled his sister into tight embrace. The Karin he had known had never shown the trace of tears in last twelve years, after their beloved mother was gone. Now seeing her in tears he was losing control over his temper, he just wanted to rip that person's shoulder who made his strong Karin cry.

'Ichi-nii, they must be coming after us. Grimmjow assassined our father' Now looking at his eyes she spoke 'we have to escape'.

Ichigo never expected such a disaster. No matter how idiotic his father was, he was a great king and loving father. He paused for a moment to process her words, then grabbing her hand and tying his sword Zangetsu on his back he spoke ' let's go Karin.'

'But Ichi-nii, I guess they already blocked all gates with their men. We better use the hidden gate.'

'Yeah you're right about it..let's go. _' Whatever happens I will protect you with my life_. Ichigo swore to himself.

With a nod Karin followed her brother to the deserted west garden of the castle and stopped in front of a corner surrounded with tons of bushes and shrubs. Ichigo cut the branches with his sword and placed off a square stone which revealed a iron window-sized small gate behind it. It had six locks in it .' What! they even set so many locks in emergency exit!'

'It's fine Ichi-nii. I have keys. We could escape sound and safe only if our ancestors were not so..d' Karin was interrupted by someone's footsteps.

'Royalties sure are cunning to set a door in such a secret place.'Without giving them time to react Grimmjow attacked fiercely which he barely blocked with Zangetsu.' You traitor will die here in my hands' Ichigo's blade attacked Grimmjow in an incredible speed. 'I really doubt that Ichigo' and the soldiers surrounded him and Karin.

'Now be smart and drop your weapons. Give in Ichigo.' Grimmjow said, his voice deadly serious.

Ichigo lowered his head, his eyes looking dark. Karin did not tear her gaze from her brother. Suddenly Ichigo swang his blade vigorously and shouted 'NOW'. Karin who already unlocked all of those in the meantime got the hint and swept herself out through the gate.

Grimmjow and his men were taken aback by the sudden intense counterattack. Then Ichigo felt something bit his neck, he felt dizzy and collapsed. He remembered a black man in white outfit came to him saying,' Is this all you got, Crown Prince Kurosaki Ichigo? I thought you would be tougher...but we just overestimated you I guess.'

'Who the heck are ...you..' he managed to say before passing out.

Karin who had been hiding a little away from the palace, didn't see her brother coming out even after the commotion stopped. It didn't take time for her to get what happened. _He was defeated_. She thought. Yuzu's cheerful smiling face came to her mind. Then she remembered the terrifying sight of her father's death and how her brother protected her with everything. She could not forget any of it, in fact she WILL NOT forget any of these pains she received tonight. And she escaped, in the grey night of full moon.

Thanks for reading again. So what do you think about this chapter? I'm waiting for your review. :)

I will update soon.


End file.
